Silly Songs With Tsukasa
by Amicably Apathetic
Summary: This is a story about random things happening to members of the .hack crew. It includes grunties, weird songs, and more. Chapter 8 is now out! This is the FINAL chapter! EDIT: I've updated all of the chapters and made some small and HUGE changes.
1. Chapter 1?

**Hi guys! Be nice since this is my first fic.**

Tsukasa: Why?

**Because I'll make you sing Barney songs.**

Tsukasa: You wouldn't dare.

**Oh yes I would, in fact, that's what this fic is about ::grins evily::**

Tsukasa: Noooo!!!!!!!!!!

**Too bad ::smirks:: Anyways, on with the fic!**

Tsukasa: No don't!

**Too bad, now on to "Silly Songs with Tsukasa".**

Tsukasa: Hey wait a second, yay! You aren't making me sing Barney songs!

* * *

Mr. Asparagus, "And now it's time for another rendition of Silly Song with Tsukasa. Today, he will be singing "Maha got run over by some Grunties". And now, here's Tsukasa."

Tsukasa:

"Maha got run over by some grunties!

Coming home from our house Christmas Eve,

Now you can say there's no such thing as Helba,

But as for me and Bear well we believe.

We believe!

She'd been drinking to much milk

When we last saw her, before the attack.

And when we did find her,

She laying sprawled out with milk on her back.

I wish I could find those grunties

And see if, they're ok.

After all what if they had got a splinter,

From tromping around on Maha's back.

Maha got run over by some grunties!

Coming home from out house, Christmas Eve.

Now you can say there's no such thing as Helba,

But as for me and Bear, well we believe!!!"

-------------

-------------

**Ok! Thanks for reading now hit the little review button below so I can continue Tsukasa's torture!!! Muwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!**

Tsukasa: No don't!!!!!!

**::gags Tsukasa and ties her to a chair:: Anyways, click the review button!  
P.S. I'm not sure if this is original, so sorry if somebody else thought this up before me! Oh, and all flames will be used to toast marshmellows!**


	2. Mimiru liks to sing?

Hi Guys! It's Tiger here. I'd like to thank all of my first reviewers, thank you!

Astragunner2002: Thanks, though I can't really change it I think, but oh well!

Heia Kenshin: Again thanks, oh yeah, when I made that first chapter I was really hyper so.. yeah.

Deathly Whispers: Thankies SO MUCH!!!! You were my first EVER reviewer. Oh, and don't worry, I won't hurt her too much.Again, thanks!So thanks to you, this time Tsukasa will have a partner in singing, but since I can't think of a duet song they'll each do one! Now presenting Tsukasa and... Mimiru!

Mimiru: Thank you! Thank you!

Tsukasa: Why are you so happy?

Mimiru: Because I love to sing!

Tsukasa: ...

Disclaimer: I don not own .hack//sign or it's characters, nor am I associated with it in any way. Also, I do not own or am associated with  
the theme song for Teen Titans of The Killer's song "On Top"

Ok... anyways! This time I'll have Mimiru sing first and then Tsukasa. And now on with the show!

Mr: Asparagus: Good evening. Since Silly Songs With Tsukasa has been canceled we will have a replacement. It will not be a silly song either. So... here's Mimiru singing an old time classic "Jingle Bells"

Mimiru: What?! I will SO not sing that old song.

Mr. Aparagus: Oh, an I suppose you can think of something better?

Mimiru: "Yes, in fact I will be singing the Teen Titans theme song! Here I go!

When there's trouble you know who to call!  
Teen Titans!  
From there tower they can see it all!  
Teen Titans!  
When they see evil only attack,  
You can rest knowing they got your back.  
When the world needs heroes on patrol!  
Teen Titans.  
Go!  
::music plays for a bit:  
1 2 3 4 Go!  
Teen Titans!

Thank you! Thank you! And now, Tsukasa is gonna be singing HER rendition of "Jingle Bells"

Mr. Asparagus: "Wait! You're not supposed to dot tha-!"

Tsukasa:

"Remember grunties and get down  
Like some other grunty, in some other town  
She's been trying to tell me to hold tight  
But I've been riding on grunties this whole night  
But I've been down across a road or two  
But now I've found the golden grunty  
That shines on me and you

In the back, uh huh, I can't crack  
We're on top  
It's just a grunty and a race, uh huh  
I can't fake, we're on top  
We're on top

The day is breaking, we're still here  
Your body's shaking, and it's clear  
You really need a mandragora, so let's go  
And let me feed it, but you know

That I've been down across a road or two  
But now I've found the golden grunty  
That shines on me and you

In the back, uh huh, I can't crack  
We're on top  
It's just a grunty and a race, uh huh  
I can't fake, we're on top  
We're on top  
We bring the 'win' to the 'ner', uh huh  
I don't mind, we're on top  
It's just a grunty and a race, uh huh  
I can't fake, we're on top  
We're on top

And we don't mean to beat you today  
So get your eyes off of my prize today  
Cause I don't need to gloat today

It's like a piece of aromatic grass in the mouth  
Or a handshake by a gateway  
I look at you and smile because I'm fine

And we don't mean to beat you today  
So get your eyes off of my prize today  
Cause I don't need to gloat today

It's like a piece of aromatic grass in the mouth  
Or a handshake by a gateway  
I look at you and smile because I'm fine"

Tsukasa: ... Why'd you force me to sing that?

Mimiru: Revenge.

Tsukasa: What'd I do to you?

She's Mimiru, she doesn't _need_ a reason.

Mimiru: Hey!

Ok, again thanks, you reviewers you. By the way, I've seen all of .hack/sign and it tells you towards the end that Tsukasa in real life is a girl. Freaky ain't it. Now press that review button and review!


	3. Tsukasa drunk?

Tiger: Hi guys! Fist thing I think I'll do is answer my reviewers! 'K here I go!

Kerichi: Well, thanks for the tips. And for the compliments too. Plus, good idea! I'll be using that for this chappie in fact! b Plus, you've given me the longest review ever!

Astragunner2002: Thanks for reviewing again! And yeah it was the Teen Titans theme song. Oh, and thanks for telling me Tsukasa's real name! I had forgot ;;;

Steeple333: Yeah… Ok that was a weird review. But thanks for reading! Unless you didn't… ;;

Panda-Bear-Mama: Thanks. I like grunties too so I'll try. In fact, I got a gruntie plushy for Christmas! It's really cute too.

So anyways, since I can't think of anything else on with the chapter! It's called: "Tsukasa… drunk?!"

Bear: What?! She should not be allowed to get drunk and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah -insert adult boringness here-

P.S. I never put this up before so I will now

-

Scene Change

)(Different types of writing)(

(A.N. Notes or comments that I put in)

-

Also, I'll just be using their log in names since I only know Tsukasa's real name (A.N. it's Ann)

-

Disclaimer: I own .hack::sees lawyers surround her:: Did I say that? No! I don't own .hack sadly… But I do own this grunty plushy::hold it up:: See?

-

-

Chapter 3: Tsukasa… drunk?!

Mr. Asparagus: And now, it's time for another segment of Silly Songs with Tsukasa!

…………. ::crickets chirp::

Mr. Asparagus: Tsukasa? Hello? Where'd she go?

………..

Mr. Asparagus: Darn it. Guess she took off… Oh well… I guess I can finally take that vacation I've been wanting…

Real Life, Random Burger/Bar Restaurant

)(Story Mode)(

-

-

-

-

This was Ann's(A.N. in case you don't know yet, Ann is Tsukasa ), Subaru's, Mimiru's, and Bear's first meeting in the real world so when she got there she was starting to get anxious. True, she had seen Subaru, and she of course had seen Bear because he had decided to adopt her. But she hadn't seen Mimiru.

When she walked in, she saw Bear, Subaru, and what seemed to be a boy just about her and Subaru's age waving to her. When she walked over to them she said happily, but asked the second question to the 'boy', "Hey Subaru, Bear, how are you doing? And who're you?" Then the "boy" said, "Hey, I'm ( - insert name here), but in the game you might know me as…. oh… Mimiru?" When Ann heard this she was shocked and thought, 'What?! This boy is Mimiru?!'

"You-you're a guy?!"

"What?!?!?!! I'm SO not a guy!"

"But, but you look like one…"

As the newly christened "Mimiru" chased Annn around the room, Bear and Subaru were cracking up. When they finally stopped they saw Bear and Subaru cracking up so they immediately tied them to they're chair and gagged them.

When they finished Ann saw Bear's drink and then slyly said, "Say, you don't mind if I drink this do you?" Well, Bear knew what it was and was trying to stop her because it was….. beer! So when she drank it, as you know everybody except Bear was underage and Ann didn't even know what is, well, she got drunk. And then she started to sing…. VERY badly.

And you know what she was singing? Well, she was singing the Hamster Dance Song! Except whenever in the song they said "hamster" she would say "grunty"! And while this was happening Mimiru decided to drink something else, but it turned out to be…. (A.N. Gee I wonder what it is XD?) again, beer! So then she too was drunk.

And then she started to sing the Llama Song! But instead of saying the word llama she would say grunty! (A.N. b) And so it started something like this

(Done in a high cracked voice since she's drunk)

"Here's a grunty there's a grunty, everywhere I see are grunties, grunties here, grunties there, grunty, grunty, duck"

And while they both sang, Bear and Subaru where sweatdropping, a LOT. And this would've gone on for a while… but that would be boring wouldn't it. But pretty soon people started to complain so a worker guy came and started to talk, but then saw, firstly, Bear and Subaru tied up and sweatdropping, and then Ann and Mimiru swaying while leaning on each other and singing horribly.

He almost ran away, but instead, untied Bear and Subaru, and THEN ran.

As he ran away, Bear and Subaru sweatdropped even more, but soon discussed what they would do now.

"Hm… we could take them to Ann and I's place."

"Or tie and gag them," added Subaru.

"Or drag them to your house."

"Or tie and gag them."

"Or…"

And as they continued to discuss they soon looked around and saw that they had been moved to outside and the Burger/Bar place was on fire with Mimiru and Ann doing an Indian dance in front of it. So they quickly tied and gagged them, and then dragged them to Bear and Tsukasa's house all the while sweatdropping since the two's gags had come undone and were lost so Ann and Mimiru were singing VERY loudly and scaring all of the people that heard away.

When they got to Bear's and Ann/Tsukasa's place they knocked Mimiru and Ann out before putting Ann in her bed and Mimiru in the guest bed.

And so ends this chapter, with Bear and Subaru exhausted, and half the town on fire.

The End

-

-

-

-

-

Tiger: Ah, I love a happy ending!

Tsukasa: How is this "a happy ending?!" Half of my town was blown up!

Tiger: yeah, but with my authoress powers I can just fix it! But will I… ::sees lawyers surround her:: Wait! I will::types something on her comp. And the town is instantly fixed:: Why are lawyers so mean ::wails::

Mimiru: Great, you lawyers made her cry ::beats lawyer up:: Haha!

Tsukasa: …………. Anyways, hey Mimiru. Why are you a boy?

Mimiru: What?! I'm not a guy! I'm a GIRL!

Tsukasa: Then why do you look like one?

Mimiru: Because my hair's short! Wait… I do NOT look like a guy!

::Tsukasa and Mimiru start to fight::

Tiger::sweatdrops:: Ok… Um… Please review::does puppy dog eyes:: Pwease?


	4. Grunty?

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to the fourth chapter of Silly Songs with Tsukasa. Sorry about the SUPER long wait, but I've been busy with school and life. Oh, and sorry for OOCness, but that's sorta what makes this funny.**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed, but I can't remember who reviewed except for my most recent one.**

**Male Mimiru worshipper/Heavyblader/God of Oblivian: Ok… thanks for the song. Um, yeah...  
**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned .hack but I don't :wails:

Silly Songs with Tsukasa

Ann, Bear, Mimiru, and Subaru are on the couch watching when suddenly… Barney appears! "Aaaahhhhh! Barney! Run for your life!" Ann yelled as she ran away. Subaru then took out an ax from her backpack and chased "Barney" around with it. She took off its head, but there was no head in it! But suddenly a grunty's head appeared in it's place. "What the heck!" Subaru yelled.

The grunty said, "At last, I am free from that evil curse! Thank you!" and then ran away. Subaru looked at the now empty barney suit before chopping up into tiny pieces and stomping on it into dust. Ann (having come back), Bear, and Mimiru were sweatdropping while this happened. Subaru turning around, and seeing their faces said, "What? Barney's evil. Evil I say!" Sweatdropping, the people at the couch quickly turned away and turned the TV back on as Subaru sat down with them again. Bear turned it to the weatherman causing Mimiru to ask, "Why are you turning it to this?"

Bear replied, "Wait and see guys." So they all turned to face the TV and watched. "It's a beautiful day here at Antarctica! Be sure to bring sunscreen because it's hot, hot, hot!" the weatherman said. Upon hearing this, they all cracked up. And so they spent the rest of the day, laughing at the world's dumbest weatherman.

**Ok, well I'm sorry if that really sucked as much as I think it did, but I'm fresh out of ideas so please review and give me some.**

**Press that button down there that says review!**


	5. Dead?

A/N: Hello everybody! It's Tiger here and as you may (or may not) have already known I've changed my name to TigerLuvr! Thanks for the suggestions, I have finally found my muse again! So now I'm going to update! Thank you all my reviewers! And special thanks to Mikol, thanks so much for the ideas! And you know what's funny? I was thinking of doing the water buffalo song too! Ok, now I'll stop blabbering and write.

Disclaimer: Gasp! What's this? It's, it's, it's a fanfiction! Gasp!

P.S. I'm using Wordpad since I don't have Microsoft Word on my new laptop so sorry I don't have spell check so excuse me for errors.

Fifth Chapter

Silly Songs With Tsukasa

Bear starts to say,"Hello everybody! And now for another round of Silly Songs With Tsuka-"

Suddenly, he's knocked out by Sora who had suddenly fallen on him who says, "Hey old man! How are you doing? Hey. You ok? Hello?"

Sora looks down to see Bear knocked out with swirley eyes and then sees Bear's script for the show.

Then Sora says, "Old guy? Huh, what's this? What's it's say? Oh no! It's says "Help everyone! And know foreheads any rond of Goofy Sans Wit Kaka? (A/N: lol, you know, that in the real world Sora's a kid, so I made it so that he can BARELY read) Oo! It must be a secret code"

Then Sora runs of with the "secret code" cackling, "Haha! WIth this code, I'll rule the world!"

Finally, Tsukasa(Ann) walks in and sees Bear unconcious.

She gasps as she runs over to him crying, "Nooooo! You broke your back! I knew I shouldn't have stepped on that crack. And it's Friday the 13th! So your DEAD! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooogaspoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ack!"

Ann looks up all teary eyed to see a mad Mimiru literally hovering over her head so she says, "Eeh? Mimiru, why are you floating above me?"

Getting more mad, Mimiru says, "You idiot! Grandpa's not dead! He's only unconcious! I'm the one you killed when you stepped on that crack!"

Ann gasps and then says, "Wait, if your dead then how come I can still see you?"

Mimiru then thinks for a second before addng, "Hm... I don't know, let's go ask Koenma on this oar I found lying on the ground next to this girl with blue hair I 'accidently' knocked out after she started flirting with me-curse my boy-like looks!-. It'll probably take us to the Spirit World, or kill us, but that won't affect me because I'm already dead! So... let's go!"

Ann is pulled onto the oar by Mimiru when suddenly she gets shocked as she sees her body on the ground.

Looking around her eyes as big as saucers she yells out, "I'm dead! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

When she finally finished Mimiru said, "Ok, so now are you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, so let's go!"

And off they flew, headed to Spirit World.

A/N: Yay! My first cliffhanger! I actually thought of more, but I thought this would be a good place as any to stop so... I did! My muse is back! Halleluiah! Lol, it actually was Friday the 13th(May 26th 2005) when I wrote this! Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't use the water buffalo song yet, but I will next chapter! Ann and Mimiru will probably use it to annoy Koenma though... lol.

Next Time on SSWT: "Me and Mimiru head to Spirit World where we meet the toddler aka Koenma! But when do we get to sing the water buffalo song! Wait, next time? Yay! So, I'll see you guys next time!"

Plus, please review if you have any good ideas for me. So if you send one in and I like it I'll use it! And I'll give you a Tsukasa plushie!(Not a real one in reality)

REVIEW! Please...

l

l

l

l

l

v


	6. Dead? Part Two

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see? Lol. Sorry I've barely updated, but I can now do more since it's summer. Go summer! Eh heh heh… Anyways, Thank you all my reviewers! Well, except for this one guy who had the nerve to send me an anonymous review saying that my story sucked. So… what I did was print that out and put it in a fire so that I could roast marshmallows and make smores! Lol, well I personally like to especially thank Chibi Blue Angel and Her Yami. I have three reasons for especially thanking you. One, you're the most recent review and I can't remember who else reviewed, two, you added me to your favorite stories! Thankies. -- Lastly, you gave me a good idea! I'll use it, along with the grunty song too! And so I thank everyone who gave me nice reviews by giving them grunty plushies! Now Tsukasa, give them out.

Tsukasa: What? Why me? Why not you?

Tiger: Because I'm too lazy and I can. Plus I do have blackmail about you-know-what and you-know-who.

Tsukasa: Gulp, ok I'll do it ::passes out plushies to good reviewers:: So now that I've done it, could you be a bit more specific with the you-know-whats and you-know-whos?

Tiger: There weren't any. :grins evilly: (Rights for that quote: All Grown Up on Nickelodeon)

Tsukasa: WHAT!

Tiger: Yep, and now for the fic! But first, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Yes, I own .hack::lawyers wave suing papers: Eep! Ok, ok, I don't own .hack (no matter how much I wish it) Oh, and I don't own Veggie Tales either.

P.S. I noticed last chapter that when I put Friday the 13th I put May 26th in parentheses. I was currently thinking about my b-day which is May 26th. It really was the 13th and a Friday. Sorry if you got confused…

Sixth Chapter-Dead? - Part Two

Silly Song With Tsukasa

Recap: First, Mimiru dies, then Ann dies, and now both are headed to the Spirit World to see if they can come alive again. That, and they're kinda flying on a self-guided oar.

Mimiru sits on the oar enjoying herself, quickly forgetting that Ann was there, who, happened to be only holding onto the oar by her hands on the back. Ann tried to yell, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of the roaring wind so she settled for muttering curses. But Ann managed to hold on, and when they got to the Spirit World on the self-guided oar she quickly dropped to the ground, panting as Mimiru just hops off, her breathing totally fine. Then Mimi said, "Hmm… I wonder if Grandpa is going to be all right… Yeah, he's old enough to take care of himself! Right Ann?"

Panting, Ann glared at Mimi, and then muttered some more curses as she got up and walked through the doors ignoring the doorman guy. Then Mimi followed, also ignoring the doorman guy. They both walked inside and walked into Koenma's room. Mimi walked up to Koenma and glared at him before yelling, "Hey! I don't wanna be dead! Make me alive again, or I'll grind you into a pulp!"

But Koenma said, "No, I can't just let you go free with nothing in it for me." Ann glared and then yelled at Koenma too, "Hey! The only reason I died was that I touched this stupid oar!" But Koenma still said no. So they started singing. Over. And over.

"Everybody's gotta silly grunty!

Yours is blue, but mine is green,

They are always way too mean,

But everybody's gotta silly gruntYYYYYYYYYYY!"

They continued sing this until finally Koenma was hitting his head on his desk. But suddenly there was a crash in the wall!

And then the Veggie Tales came in! In came Bob the tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and everybody else from Veggie Tales. And then Bob yelled at Mimiru, "You have been taking our songs! We're going to sue you!" But unfortunately they forgot that Ann was there. She grinned evilly looking at the vegetables before she captured them by putting them into a bag. Then she pulled out a table, chopped up the veggies and made them into shishkabobs, which she gave to everybody in the office except for Koenma.

"So, Koenma… Do ya want the shishkabob? Do ya? Do ya?"

Koenma nodded furiously. "Well… you have to make us alive again!" Ann said to Koenma. And so Ann gave Koenma the shishkabob and pressed a button, which dropped them back to earth, and they returned to their bodies.

And so ended their journey to the Spirit World.

And now, on a whim, I'm going to put bloopers!

Blooper 1:

Looking at the Ann and Mimiru Tiger says," Ok guys, this is Threatening Koenma Part One! And… Action!"

Mimiru walks up to Koenma and glares at him before yelling, "Hey! I don't wanna be dead! Make me alive again, or I'll grind you into a pulp!"

But Koenma said, "No, I can't just let you go free with nothing in it for me." But then Mimi gets mad and she really does attack Koenma and suddenly Yuusuke appears cheering Mimi on yelling, "You go girl! Beat up that toddler Koenma!" As this goes on Tiger sweatdrops muttering about stupid people who can't listen. And so Tiger yells out, "Cut!" But, of course, they don't listen. So she walks away holding her hand in her head.

Blooper 2:

Tiger says, "Ok, and now Take 27,223,242,122,528,622,842,282,222,802 for The Song

"Everybody's gotta silly cheese! Oops, I mean grunter, I mean grunty! GRUNTY! Oh, forget it… argh…" Ann says/sings.

Blooper 3:

Tiger yells, "Ok! Take 3 for The Trip to SP(Spirit World)"

Mimi sits on the oar enjoying herself, quickly forgetting that Ann was there, who, happened to be only holding onto the oar by her hands on the back. Ann tried to yell, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of the roaring wind so she settled for muttering curses. But Ann managed to hold on, until she suddenly falls off! But of course, Mimi doesn't hear and continues on, while Ann thinks about her life as she falls. 'Hmm… Whoa, thinking back, my life sucked! Oh well…' she thought before, SPLAT! goes Ann's ghost on the ground.

And that's all for now, but actually, I've thought of something else! I thought about, what if I told this in the doorman's guy POV? So here it is!

Door Man's POV of his day:

It was a normal day for me, greeting ghosts, yadda yadda yadda. But suddenly I saw Botan's oar headed my way. 'Great' I thought, 'Not again…' And of course the people were once again being rude. They just walked right by me! And the small one 'accidentally' shoved me! Grr… And later I heard some weird yells and then I got a Veggie shishkabob! Mmm… tastes like chicken… Ok… I guess the small one isn't so bad… Hey wait! She pushed me again! Ok! Now I definitely DON'T like that little girl. Grr…

Ok guys, thanks for sticking with me so far!

So, review please? I need ideas, and the more ideas I get, the sooner I'll get chapters out. Oh, but this is cool! This is five pages long in Microsoft Word!

Press the little button that says review, and remember, Happy reviews welcome, constructive criticism's considered, and flames will be used to toast marshmallows!


	7. What?

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update during the summer, but I was to busy being lazy and reading other people's ficies. Plus I went to a ton of camps. One was a leadership camp and the others were zoo camps. I went to two of them. One of them I met a Full Metal Alchemist nut like me. Yes, I love Full Metal Alchemist and if you've never heard of it then you're crazy X3 (P.S. New episodes of FMA startin next week on Cartoon Network! Sweet!) The other zoo camp I went too, nearly everybody knew about anime there! I learned this on the last night there and my face was like this. oo;;;; I made some friends there also. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry I can't answer you individually, but I have two reasons. One, I'm too lazy, and second, I heard from an e-mail that we can't reply to our reviewers! Oh sure! Take away our one way to connect with our readers! Unless they've fixed that. If they have then please review and tell me. Ok I'm almost finished with my rant.

And finally, I either haven't said this or don't remember, but Bear adopted Ann in my story. Actually, in the show he said he would also. Sweet. Anyway, on with the story!

P.S. Gasp! An actual plot is starting! (even though it's only probably gonna be this chapter) Well sorta.

Silly Songs With Tsukasa

Recap: Ann and Mimi die, go to the Spirit World and threaten to beat up Koenma, eat Veggie Tales shish kabob, and finally came back.

Mr. Asparagus hopped(A/N: He IS an asparagus) on a rickety, old stage and says, "Hey, what's up with this stage? I can't work with these conditions!" Then he hopped off.

Ann and Mimi looked around as they ate their hamburgers at McDonalds. Suddenly, Ann spoke up, saying, "Huh, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Let's see what I did to today!"

-Flashback-

Ann sat patiently with Bear in the living room of his house. They were currently waiting for Mimiru to show up so they could all go to McDonalds for lunch. Currently, Mimiru was ten minutes late and Ann was getting restless, so Bear got up again to 'see' if Mimi was there, though he really wanted to get away from the restless teen.

So anyways, Bear had just unlocked the door when smack! Mimiru slammed the door open rendering him unconscious. Mimiru, of course, didn't notice Bear's unconscious body, and apparently neither did Ann. So, Ann and Mimi started talking and walked to McDonalds.

-End Flashback-

"Oops," Ann said, sweatdropping. So they walked back to Ann's and Bear's house, though first they finished their lunches. They walked and talked for a while about their own lives, even though they now went to the same school. They finally reached Ann's house. And then they walked in before they started looking around the house for Bear. They looked and looked, but couldn't find him anywhere until… "Holy kitty crud cakes!" yelled Ann. Mimiru rushed downstairs to find… Bear tied up covered in… Curry?

"What the heck… Curry?" said Mimiru. "Yeah, I found him like this," replied Ann as she started to untie Bear. Soon, Mimiru was helping also, by getting some water. Mimiru walked back downstairs to the basement and poured water over Bear, thus waking Bear up and getting a lot of the curry off. Bear looked around and said, "Hey? What happened? And why am I covered in water and curry?" Ann replied, "Um, we found you tied up and covered in curry, so Mimiru got water and poured it on you, 'cause you were kinda unconscious."

Suddenly Mimiru heard a sound, but dismissed it as Ann's cat, Belle. She started walking back up the stairs when she heard a snicker and suddenly the lights were shut off. So she called out, "Hello? Ann? Grandpa? Did one of you do that?" Ann replied, "No, did you grandpa?" Bear then replied, "Don't call me grandpa and no, I didn't do that."

"...Then who did?"

Suddenly there was cackle, but it suddenly stopped when Mimiru chucked a brick at it's head. Ann moved to turn on the light switch, but tripped and was knocked unconscious. While her eyes were closing she saw pink cats floating around her head while she murmured, "Ooh… Lookee the perty pinky kitties…"

Mimiru heard Ann's murmuring so she walked towards her, but got hit in the head with what she thought to be a… salami? Her last thought before she too was knocked out was, 'What a dork… Using a salami to knock somebody out? How cheesy.'

Bear had heard Ann's murmuring and a thunk, when he heard footsteps, he tried to move behind a box silently so he could jump the intruder, but since he was wet, it caused some noise, so the intruder, knew where he was and hit Bear also with a salami. When Bear was blacking out he thought, 'Who would do this?'

A/N: Haha! A cliff-hanger! Aka, I'm not feeling funny, but I wanted to write and now I'm stopping where it was convenient! This chapter wasn't really that funny at all. Sorry, I'll make the next chapter a whole lot funnier though. I just thought that you guys deserved another chapter, even if it is short.

P.S. Please don't hate! I'm pretty sensitive right now, so if I totally screwed up or something tell me nicely ok?

But still, please review! Thank you.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v


	8. THE END!

EDIT: I have gone over all the chapters and made some small and BIG changes.

A/N: Hi guys! I've finally gotten around to writing chapter 8. And since I've heard that we can't respond to reviews anymore. I'm just saying thank you if you reviewed. THANK YOU! Reviews are what gives an author motivation. And now to the fic. Oh, and be warned, major OOCness on some parts

Recap: Ann and Mimiru went out for lunch at McDonalds but, accidently left 'grandpa' at his and Ann's house. They come back only to find Bear tied up when the lights go out and they are all knocked out by an intruder.

Silly Songs With Tsukasa

Ann was the first to wake. She looked around to see that she was alone in a VERY weird room. It looked somewhat like a classroom, but **very** warped. For one, there was only one desk and it was all pink and fuzzy. And there was no teacher's desk either. And another, the windows were... not windows. They were painted on the wall, in crayon, and it looked like it was drawn by a two year old.

She was looking around when she noticed a TV about 4 feet in front of the desk. 'Funny, I didn't see that before,' she thought to herself. Curious, she walked up to the TV and turned it on only to see a blue video screen. So she looked for a remote and saw one on the chair. So, she grabbed the remote and sat down to change the channel(A/N: This was the best excuse I could think of.). But then suddenly she heard a 'clank'! So she quickly looked down to see her wrists and ankles strapped to the chair. Her eyes went wide as she thought, 'This **can't** be good...'

Mimiru woke up to see Bear already awake. She stood up and saw Bear was simply sitting on the ground. She wondered why until she looked around the room. The only chairs had **BARNEY** on it. She shuddered and sat down on the ground only feel something squishy. She looked down and there was... pizza. She screeched and yelled at Bear, " Pizza? Why is there PIZZA on the floor. Wait, is the floor MADE of pizza! ARGH! And what's with you being so casual! You're sitting in PIZZA!" Mimiru continued her hysterics until Bear stood up and grabbed Mimi's shoulder suddenly pulling her to a halt. She shrieked and said, "Hey! What was that for!" Bear answered calmly, "You were in hysterics." Mimiru's mouth hung for a second before she closed it and silently sat down.

Meanwhile, Ann, well... she was in a **bit** of a pickle. Literally. For some reason aftter she'd been chained to the desk a pickle jar had appeared surrounding herself and somehow she was put in a pickle costume. But then she saw the TV change from blue to a bizare color which she couldn't even begin to explain. That's when she heard it. The voice. "Hello... Tsukasa", it said. Ann's eyes widened. "Morganna," she growled. Then Morganna out of character said, "Um, yeah hi. Um... you see, I'm kinda trapped in this building and I was hoping we could make a bargain." Ann gaped and then said, "You think I'll help **you** of all people er... omniscient beings? No way!"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"Still no."

"Aw come on..."

"No, and before you ask again, still no."

"Just hear me out."

"Nope."

"I'll let you out of that pickle jar if you listen."

"...Fine."

Morganna let out a whoop and then said, "Ok, well I was floating around looking for another host when I saw a smiley face that said 'Click Me!' So, I stupidly clicked it and ended up in this dump. Curse these pop-ups of modern society! Argh! And ever since I've been stuck here!" Ann's response was simple. "... Ok..." But at least now she was out of that pickle jar. She was going to say something else when she heard Morganna start talking some more. And some more. And some more.

Mimiru and Bear were sitting in the pizza after another event in which Mimiru had dug under the pizza to find... broccoli so she quickly had given that up when all of a sudden a giant pickle jar appeared in the room. Mimiru and Bear anime fell even though they were sitting down. Then they sat back up as Mimiru said, "Ok..."

An hour later Ann had almost fallen asleep when Morganna finally shut up. She had finally noticed Ann hadn't been listening when she said, "Hello? HELLO! Fine! I guess I'll destroy you now then! Die!" Morganna then zapped Ann with a purple ray who then disappeared. "Wait, that ray's supposed to be pink!"

"CURSE YOU BUZZ LI- wait, I mean, TSUKASA!"

"Well I guess there's no use for the other two then," said Morganna as she freed the Bear and Mimiru. Then she went back to looking at... 'stuff' on the internet. ...What? Of COURSE she's not looking at omniscient-evil-being pron...

And then Ann magically landed on her butt next to Bear and her house. Then she saw Bear and Subaru walk up also. She blinked and said, "Well... yet another boring day of my life is over..."

O(-)-END-(-)O

Yes, this is the END. For this story anyway. I still have an evil muse for this story, so I'm gonna replace it for a new one. And a new story. Well it's been fun. Thank you all who have reviewed this freaky little story! XD Sorry, I never updated much at all or very fast, I'm just a lazy person, but thank you people who stayed through to the end! ...That is if anybody did. Well thank you anyways. I love reviewers, or at least people who read this.

THANK YOU!


End file.
